Fredericksburg: A Star Trek Online Adventure
by J.j. Gillmen
Summary: Captain Deborah McFly and the crew of the USS Fredericksburg have been thrust back in time to a world unknown: 21st Century Earth. Now they must navigate through a strange culture and seek the aid of the captain's ancestor, professional wrestler Fiona McFly, in order to be able to make it back to their own time before their starship runs out of power!


**PROLOGUE**

**"Corridors of Time"**

~IN THE 25TH CENTURY~

The Miranda-class U.S.S. Fredericksburg, registry number NCC-1991, was quite a nimble vessel in the annals of the United Federation of Planets. She was small in size and stature, her exterior design looked old and outdated by 25th century standards, but her crew of 200 loved every moment of serving on-board. It helped that the ship's commanding officer provided for an often relaxed working environment.

Perhaps, it was becuse they were enjoying a well-deserved period of shore leave from the Klingon war front.

Or perhaps, it was due in no small part to the Captain's outwardly demeanor.

As the ship headed to Vulcan to pick up some much-needed supplies for the war effort, Deborah Deanna McFly, a half-Human, half-Betazoid nicknamed "Debbie" or "D.D.", was just like any other Starfleet Captain who had been thrust into service straight out of the Academy. She was young, fresh-faced, and brimming with a confident look on the surface. Yet on the inside, deep within the processes of her mind, she was a stoic woman who came from a long family, whose origins date back to at least the 16th century. Yet there was more to this story than one could surmise.

Her family, as it turned out, had a tumultuous history that nearly resulted in its complete collapse.

It was her distant ancestor, an unassuming woman named Fiona, who had prevented such a fate during her lifetime in the 21st century.

As Debbie's mind was linked to Fiona's via a temporal synaptic transceiver, she observed a foggy image of the latter practicing the martial arts-specifically, the art of wrestling-against an unnamed opponent. Debbie observed the two women as they traded moves with each other, creating a spectacle for a paying audience of thousands.

"Fiona…"

Debbie's voice softly rang out to her ancestor as the latter pulled herself up off the mat. The sounds of cheers echoed throughout a massive stadium as Fiona executed a series of signature wrestling moves...

"You are the Chosen One. All you have to do is believe…"

...but just as Debbie was about to watch Fiona get the victory, the foggy image was suddenly replaced by her ready room shaking from phaser fire, the familiar klaxon sounds that accompanied a red alert. She leapt out of her seat and raced into the small, cramped, yet modern bridge where Elisa Flores, the Fredericksburg's executive officer, sat in her seat and braced herself for more impacts.

"Report Ms. Flores," Debbie inquired.

"Single Cardassian ship," Elisa, Debbie's trusted confidante and former childhood friend who grew up together in the Texas Hill Country, responded. "Galor-class with True Way markings, bearing zero-nine-zero, mark two-eight-six."

"Lock phasers and return fire Mr. Stone," McFly relayed to Thomas Stone, the ship's tactical officer and chief of security. "I can't believe they would DARE make it this far into Federation space!"

The True Way, a rogue faction of former Cardassian and Jem'Hadar who espoused to return the Alpha and Beta quadrants back to the way things were prior to the Dominion's fall, had been making surprise incursions into Federation territory in search of a chronometric device, aiming to reverse the timeline in order to preserve the old order's rise back into prominence. The ship lurched forward, her phasers firing as sparks flew around the bridge from all directions.

"Shields down to 60 percent!," Stone reported from his work station behind the center seat.

"Compensate! Oh, this is NOT how I wanted to end my vacation!," McFly snarled as the small vessel continued taking enemy fire.

"Shields down to 35 percent, ma'am! They're bringing the heat today," the tactician spoke in a tense, terse manner.

"No doubt in my mind," the captain replied, almost with a slight chuckle in her voice. Suddenly, the ops console on the front-left side explodes from a torpedo blase, prompting the ship's physician, Dr. Daisy Rhodes, to check upon the unlucky junior conn officer that wore a yellow uniform. The native of London sighed as she silently confirmed that the officer was dead on the spot.

"Shields are gone," Stone bellowed. "Hull breaches on decks 23, 24, and 25!"

"Evacuate those decks," Flores quickly responded. "Helm, full impulse power!"

"Aye ma'am," Pamela Malkin, a native of Toronto, Canada who loved watching hockey and baseball, obeyed.

The Fredericksburg held her ground, rocking back and forth as she evaded the Galor-class vessel's more superior firepower. On the bridge, several beeps rang from T'Vrell's station towards the back. T'Vrell, a Vulcan female, doubled as the ship's science and communications officer.

"We are being hailed," she intoned. "Audio only."

"On speakers," Debbie replied. Suddenly, a voice that could be best described as vengeful and egotistical was piped over the bridge's public address system.

"Starfleet ship, this is Gul Rasad...we want that chronometric device you've stolen from us."

Without warning, Kirel-a Romulan Republic Centurion serving as a Starfleet observer-made her way onto the bridge with PADD in hand, taking notes as the captain issued her standard greeting. Very little was known about Kirel except that her home colony had been overrun by Tal Shiar officials, resulting in the deaths of her parents. On a lighter note, she had a fascination with temporal mechanics and was into the study of history-specifically, 21st century Earth culture.

"Captain...a moment," she asked politely.

"What's wrong," Debbie replied. "We're under attack, you should be in your quarters."

"The True Way have been searching for a chronometric device for years," Kirel mused. "Their goal is to reverse the timeline so that the Dominion would reassert itself in the Alpha and Beta quadrant. The Tal Shiar had utilized such devices in the past on an experimental basis, but most of the records have been deemed classified."

McFly nodded as she got on the squaw and answered the hail.

"This is Captain Deborah McFly of the U.S.S. Fredericksburg! I'm not familiar with any chronometric technology; therefore we don't have what you are seeking."

"None of it matters to the True Way," the gul retorted. "Surrender your vessel or be destroyed!"

"That will be the day…," Debbie scoffed. "Miss Malkin, evasive maneuvers!"

The helmswoman complied. The nimble starship weaved in and out of the Cardassian ship's enemy fire like how a car would swerve through heavy traffic. Suddenly, Gul Rasad's ship launched a small mine from its aft, which exploded into a giant ball of white light. The bridge crew lurched in unison, hitting the deck as it rocked violently. More consoles exploded and the bridge's lighting began to flicker.

"What the hell-?!," Stone worriedly gazed down at his console after analyzing the mine. "They've detonated a chroniton burst! A temporal shockwave is forming-coming at us fast from astern,"

"On screen," McFly responded.

On the main viewer, the Cardassian ship is seen making a quick getaway as the officers took a moment to look at the sight coming at them.

"Damn," Elisa exclaimed. "I've never seen that before!"

"Me neither Number One," Debbie told her friend. "But if we don't outrun that thing, we're gonna be in for a world of hurt!"

Kirel chimed in, reading from her notes.

"The use of chroniton weapons had been banned in the Alpha and Beta quadrants by the Kyana Prime Accords," the centurion spoke.

"Apparently, True Way decided to align themselves with some rogue Krenim operatives for their little fetch-quest. Remind me to poke Starfleet about that one," Flores chuckled. Just then, the voice of Zarva, the ship's Bajoran chief engineer, blared from the loudspeakers.

"Engineering to bridge," Zarva yelled at the top of his lungs. "Our warp core's acting like a giant magnet to the shockwave!"

"Divert all power to the engines Mr. Zarva," "Everything you got!"

the ship shuddered as she tried to escape the immense pull of the shockwave,

"Where are my damn engines," McFly angrily quizzed.

"I'm givin' the damn thing all she's got ma'am," Zarva responded in a similar fashion.

"All she's got ain't gonna cut it," McFly shot back. "And watch your mouth!"

The engines were at their maximum as sparks continued to fly from all sides. Stone looked down at his console as the temporal anomaly drew closer.

"Shockwave's closing in on us ma'am," he shouted over the panic-stricken voices of his fellow colleagues. "Impact in twenty seconds!"

Debbie closed her eyes, pausing to perhaps reflect upon the possibility that this might be the last time she would be with her crew.

"Ten seconds!"

"ALL HANDS, BRACE FOR-!"

the final order came too late. The Fredericksburg became enveloped in the shockwave, the bridge itself being bathed in a pure, white light. When the bridge crew came to their senses, their environment was filled with smoke, the lights were flickering, and most of the ship's systems were knocked out by the phenomenon.

Then, there was silence.

Pure, unadulterated silence.

While the crew was grateful to be alive, they were in a place they had never imagined they'd find themselves in.


End file.
